


窥视

by Ohnomariya



Category: NINE PERCENT (Band), 偶像练习生 | Idol Producer (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-04
Updated: 2019-02-04
Packaged: 2019-10-22 08:22:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,373
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17659220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ohnomariya/pseuds/Ohnomariya





	窥视

预警：DS（支配与臣服） 微SM（施虐与受虐） 监视 半强迫 dirty talk 颜射

万能的朋友圈请帮忙填一下问卷，完全匿名的，只作写论文用！谢谢！  
看了一眼师弟发在朋友圈的调查问卷，反正也是闲着，林彦俊也就点开准备帮忙。  
《青少年性癖/性自觉调查》  
哦嚯。  
现在的小孩越来越大胆了。

年龄，20～25岁。  
职业，撰稿人。  
生理性别，男。  
心理性别，男。  
性取向，双性恋。  
初恋性别，女。  
前任性别，女。  
空窗时长，五年。

……这个问题是真的有一些气人。

林彦俊滑动手机回到桌面冷静了一下，继续答题。

承受方/进攻方？不明确。  
是否有bdsm爱好或倾向？不明确。  
是否有以下特殊性癖之一？没有。

他知道自己在说谎，虽然问卷是匿名的，但他还是习惯性地掩藏了自己。  
林彦俊泄气地关掉了问卷界面，一份什么都不明确的问卷反而会造成干扰吧，但他确实没有勇气把自己在性方面是什么样的人老老实实地描绘出来。  
如果真要问的话，可能今天刚收到的那个快递的内容描绘出来的结果更加诚实。

林彦俊想了想，拉上客厅的窗帘，反锁了门，回了卧室。  
卧室的格局奇怪，有一整面大书柜，床对面是镜子，虽然有卫生间在房间内部，但室内却铺满了地毯。  
很不合理，也很合理。

他慢慢地脱下衣服，直到全身不着片缕，脖颈上细细的皮质项圈暴露出来，正红色的，像一圈血迹。床脚上系着不同长度的锁链，他挑出一根中长的，扣在项圈上。  
然后他跪了下来，背部挺直，膝行取来上午的快递，已经被事先划开，现在不过是一场仪式。

一对新的衬毛绒手铐，特别定制的天蓝色棉绳，短鞭，口球，新的静电胶带，跳蛋，震动棒，假阳具和润滑液。

是的，关于问卷的那三题，答案应该是承受方，M/sub，道具和性臆想。

其实找个性伴侣不难，但他不敢。  
怕被人传扬出去，被指指戳戳，被说下贱、浪荡、追求快感。  
没有人能满足一个隐藏着的欲望，所以他只能自己满足自己。

臆想出一个主人的角色是第一步。  
还有自己给自己的任务。

他跪在地毯上，俯身亲吻每一样新的道具，仿佛它们是来自某个尊贵之人的馈赠。接着他将它们一一拿去清洗，过程中扣住项圈的锁链一直碰撞出轻响，像是一个羞耻又满足的暗示。反转的衣柜背面是整整一面墙的道具，也有属于这些新道具的位置。

很多东西是他自己用不上的，比如皮鞭，板子和桦条——他显然不能自己鞭打自己；还有锁上了就很难自己解开的特殊镣铐，作为一个社会人，他还是不能让自己处于不可控的危险之中。  
但这些东西还是摆在这里了，纯粹为了想象。想象有一位严厉而温柔的主人，等着用它们惩戒或奖赏自己……

林彦俊一边把新的手铐和短鞭挂到那些用不上的东西一侧，一边想象着被拷住双手鞭打的样子，硬了。  
他的阴茎环阻止着他的勃起，勒得又紧又痛，但他并没有取下来的意思，就那样随它去了。

把新的道具拢到镜子前，背靠着床脚。他首先拿起了跳蛋，打开开关放在乳头上压着打转，下移到睾丸，会阴，最后是后穴口。  
后穴在震动的刺激下分泌出肠液，溢出一丝沾湿了跳蛋，于是他伸出舌头将这一丝自己的肠液舔掉了。  
然后是震动棒，同样打开开关先放在乳头，然后是睾丸、会阴和后穴，这一回的刺激要大得多，他下意识地绷紧身体，唇间溢出呻吟，会阴也鼓了起来。  
他膝行取来之前用完还剩一点的润滑液，对着镜子张开腿自己扩张。镜中人神色冷淡，手指却沾满润滑液，抽插在自己的后穴里，打着圈儿按压搔刮，抽出来时还带着银丝。接着假阳具也被涂上了润滑液，他扶着它一坐到底。  
啊……  
自发热的设计，振动曲线也是最优，但还是和期待的不一样，机械和橡胶，哪里比得上真人。  
应该比不上吧。  
冷漠地起伏，除了渐渐加快的呼吸频率和偶尔一两声低微的呻吟，这全然不像是一场自慰，而更像是机械的仪式和折磨。

自从发现了自己的性癖，以及其实更渴望与男性的交合之后，已经五年没有过新的交往对象，一直靠自己满足自己。  
但是似乎已经要满足不了了。  
不厌恶单身，性欲也可以自己解决，只有蛰伏在身体里该死的臣服欲……  
如果继续用幻想出一个主人的方式来麻痹自己的话，搞出人格解离，甚至最终伤害到自己也不是没可能的。

怎么办啊。  
放任高潮后的身体沉入浴缸里，难以抑制的幻想像气泡一样层出不穷地往上窜，藏在脑海里的一百种玩法和第一百零一种念头冲击着他。  
想被控制，被命令，被保护。

呜……  
不属于呻吟范畴的呜咽。  
他知道自己正越来越极端，肢体愈坚韧，灵魂愈脆弱，昨天因过火的疼痛和刺激而晕厥在地的身体隐隐作痛。

主人。主人。  
他不知道自己在呼唤谁，此刻不存在那样一个主人，未来也可能永远只拥有一个自造的幻影，他只是把这个称谓低低地念着，像要嚼碎了吞下去。

林彦俊又在浴缸里睡着了。

这也不是第一次。他没有特别的表情，爬起来擦干身上的水回到卧室，浴室里的恒温空调保护了他，算是吃一堑长一智了。

准备出门时在门口碰上了邻居，那是一个插画师，叫蔡徐坤，比他小三岁，长了一张极好看的脸，和善，就是不知道为什么看见他总是害羞，躲得飞快。

小蔡。  
诶！林先生。  
一句话都没说全，尾音淹没在莫名其妙的脸红。

怪可爱的。林彦俊想。如果是这样的人做自己的dom呢？  
啊，不好这样乱想。他又自己驳回自己。还是个小孩，真要知道了那些不骂变态就不错了。

一来一往的寒暄很快告终，林彦俊预备锁门，却听见背后低低地传来一句话。  
在浴缸里睡着会着凉的，今天最好煮一点姜汤。  
什么？  
林彦俊心里一惊。  
他知道了？他怎么会知道？刚才自己提到过吗？  
流露出惊恐又强自镇定的神情刺激到对方，蔡徐坤猛然推开林彦俊关门的手，将他撞了进去，按在玄关的墙上，一脚带上门。  
一个写手，一个画师，力量半斤八两，还在酸痛的身体自然落到下风。

我都知道了。  
你在家里手淫、自慰，含着口球用道具玩弄自己的后穴、阴茎和乳头，玩到上下两张嘴都湿漉漉的。  
你只要一回到卧室就会脱得一干二净，跪在地上像奴隶一样被锁链拴住，你还会用羞辱的手段惩罚自己，憋尿，灌肠，禁止射精和强制高潮，看得我都硬了。  
你上次半夜后穴塞着跳蛋，棉绳结顶着假阳具封住穴口，身体是标准的龟甲缚，只披了风衣出去散步，那时我就跟在你后面。我故意弄出声音让你紧张，让你知道你可能被人发现，你爽得路都走不动，躲在角落里靠着墙呻吟，淫水从大腿根流下来，阴茎把风衣都弄脏了，那个样子好看极了。  
我都看见了，你不要妄想摆脱我。

这到底是什么语言羞辱上的天才啊。  
仅仅是这三言两语，后穴就兴奋地收缩起来。被抓住的手腕传来热量和汗意，林彦俊看向对方的瞪得圆圆的眼睛，莫名地想到一句话。  
表面稳如老狗，内心慌得一批。  
又色情又青涩，看起来胆大包天，其实心里根本没有把握，明明在威胁别人，自己却像要哭了。  
过于美味了，是上天送来的什么礼物吗。

你在我的房间里安摄像头。  
是上次帮我换吸顶灯管的时候吧。  
不怕我报警吗？

你报警，我就把录像……  
说到一半的威胁突然刹车。  
你报警的话，就没有人做你的主人了。

聪明。  
林彦俊知道自己来感觉了，这句话正中红心。

蔡徐坤看着他不置可否的样子心里突然升起火来，扯过门背后挂着的领带，拽着他的手捆在空中，又狠勾他的膝弯逼迫他跪下，手指伸进他的嘴里搅动，碾压舌根，唾液抹在脸颊上。  
每天都是这么淫荡的样子……不想被人看到的话就要乖乖听我的话。  
忘了说，我在你的读者群里。

刻意压低的发狠的声音和那句没头没尾的补充催着人腿软，被迫高举的手臂开始发酸。

捆绑手腕的领带被解开，接着视线被遮挡，陷入漆黑。  
脱衣服。  
顺从地解开衬衫的扣子，脱下来放到一边，维持着跪姿慢慢脱下长裤，手扶在内裤边缘犹豫了一下。  
继续。  
内裤也被拉了下来，在脱到膝盖时被叫停。

房间里响起粗重的喘息，林彦俊想象着自己的样子，外裤受鞋子的阻挡堆在脚踝处，红色内裤脱了一半，挂在膝盖上，应该有醒目的两处水痕，和鲜红的项圈呼应着，昭示身体的渴望。  
他知道蔡徐坤和自己一样硬了。

一双手伸过来解开鞋带，脱下了那双运动鞋，鞋柜响了两声，外裤和袜子也被扯了下来，阴茎环也被打开了。  
项圈的扣环被扯住，拽得身体向前倾，跪趴在地上，在一片黑暗中向前爬，林彦俊庆幸自己给客厅铺了木地板。  
蔡徐坤把一句小心咽回嗓子里，沉默地牵引他避开障碍。  
没有瑟缩和犹豫，其实是信任了自己吧。  
不知道是什么原因，不过没关系，自己喜欢他喜欢到像个变态一样窥视他的生活，为了有朝一日给他想要的，红着脸查资料学习做一个主人，也没有什么原因。

毫无预兆地，一根冰凉的东西插进无防备的后穴，激得他叫了一声，换来落在臀肉上的一巴掌。  
继续。  
那应该是一只笔的东西在后穴里戳刺着，林彦俊很快确认了目标，是放在茶几上那支镶了碎钻的钢笔，钻面被刻意贴在敏感的G点摩擦，层层快感让他的腰都要塌下去，最后换了手指的时候几乎爬不动了。  
就跪着被一支钢笔和两根手指玩射了。  
又是一巴掌落在暴露在空气中的臀上，头被按下去。  
木地板会留印的，舔干净。  
小巧的红舌舔舐着地板上自己的精液，喉结滚动着，温驯又诱人。

林彦俊听到背后响起拉链的声音，然后是衣料摩擦的声音，然后那人饱胀的性器就干了进来。  
呃啊……  
被蒙住眼睛，趴在地上舔食自己的精液，被从背后握着腰插入，一下下都撞得身体向前冲，又被抓回来狠干，刚被掌掴的臀肉升起火辣辣的感觉，又痛又麻。

这种大开大合的操法，插入方的性器被湿热包裹，收缩的穴肉和征服感都带来强烈的刺激，而接受方几乎没有生理的快感，几乎等同于一个发泄欲望的工具。  
但那是在普通的性事里，对一个sub来说，被强迫，被羞辱，被当做工具——特别是被一个自己选中的、喜欢着自己的dom控制……是得偿所愿了。  
心理快感远远高于生理快感，后穴颤栗着收缩，淫液一股股涌出来，被抽插得泛起白沫。

你的里面好湿好滑，是不是被我干出水了？  
……是。  
后穴里的抽插突然停止。  
你应该怎么回答？  
林彦俊难耐地扭动着，身体更加兴奋了。他知道说出这句回答之后他们的关系就要变了，这是一个简短至极的仪式。

是……奴隶的后穴被主人干出水来了，啊！  
性器再次贯穿了他，这次却不再全根没入，而冲撞起了早已被发现的敏感点，快感一波又一波地涌上来，房间里满是压抑的呻吟。  
在快要射了的时候蔡徐坤抽出性器，精液一股股射在林彦俊男子气的脸上同时，林彦俊也射了。

被插后穴和颜射就能高潮啊。  
蔡徐坤感慨般地说道，解开系在林彦俊脑后领带的结，擦掉他脸上的精液。  
我允许你以后用一般的自称，不用称奴隶，因为我听不惯。而且，你也不仅是我的奴隶，还是我……喜欢的人。

脚下的人依然跪伏着，身体颤抖，蔡徐坤弯下腰，发现他哭了。

喂，喂喂，怎么哭了啊彦俊……别哭啊别哭别哭……  
被搂住的身体颤抖得更厉害，呜咽的哭声里夹着听不清的句子。  
别哭别哭，你说什么？我听。  
被挣脱了又被反过来紧紧抱住，蔡徐坤感觉着林彦俊把头埋在自己的颈窝，不断落下的泪水打湿了后背，声音在耳边带着浓重的哭腔。  
你怎么才出现啊。

你怎么才出现啊，我等了好久我不敢，去告诉别人，也不敢去那些什么，网站。我发现我喜欢男生，喜欢DS，不知道为什么我觉得我一定会有一个，一个，又喜欢我，又可以管着我，又可以对我做，很羞耻的事情的，那样的人。我觉得一定会有可是我等了好久。我想会不会有人暗中看着我，可以接受我，我那天出去，左边口袋是防狼器，右边口袋是安全套，虽然我也觉得不太可能但是我，真的就有一种希望。你明明在的！你没有来……你怎么才出现啊……

蔡徐坤骂他，你干嘛那样啊真的很危险，万一要是遇到变态你就完蛋了……  
骂不下去了。  
他拍着怀里的人的背，想说怎么这么薄啊这个人，像纸片一样，下巴硌到自己肩膀痛。

我在我在……对不起我来晚了，我的错我的错，不哭了啊不哭了……乖……  
蔡徐坤偏过头与林彦俊接吻，是温柔又缠绵的长吻，嘴里满是眼泪咸涩的味道，但却吻到排空了最后一口空气。

 

————————

 

你一开始是不是想说我报警你就把我的录像发到网上？为什么改口了？  
我舍不得啊，我好喜欢你，不要别人看到。  
（亲）……你知道吗，其实那是一个考验。  
没通过的话会怎么样？  
没通过的话，其实你手已经抖了，我后面鞋柜里有手铐可以制住你，万不得已的时候我就把你囚禁起来，操得服服的，把我在自己身上用过的东西都用一遍。  
你好狠哦。  
因为我也好喜欢你，又不能让你害我，只好含泪做攻。  
听你在扯。  
好吧，其实是把你囚禁起来……用后面操你。  
彦俊真的好会，我都听硬了，不如你现在来。  
……  
（然后就来了！也不知道未来会不会写）

 

————————

 

每次看见我都脸红其实是脑袋里想着什么带颜色的东西吧？  
是好看的林先生自慰的样子哦，流着水还会喊给我……  
先闭嘴一下拜托现在没有要做……啊……  
有没有要做是我决定哦。


End file.
